Two Dreamers
by dragon of atlantis
Summary: This stoy is a intresting crossover between KH, FF9 and Zeld OOT. This is my first try at a story so PLEASE Read and Review. Thanks.


Two Dreamers

Disclaimer: This is a story written by me. It contains Stuff from Kingdom Hearts, FF 9 and also from The Legend of Zelda. Witch I do not own. The only person I own in this story is Ayla.

Pleas review and enjoy.

**Part 1**: Two Dreamers

A young girl was raised in the woods of Hyrule, she has no memory of where she came from And it seems that she is part Kokiri and the other part of her is a wind Adept. Her name is Ayla. She has short sun blond hair and her eyes are the color of the clouds on a stormy day she sometimes uses a short sword that all of the koKairi use, but her main ability is phyenergy. For the most part she looked like all of the others, with a dark green tunic and pointed ears. And she also wears a blue crystal around her neck. But the thing that set her apart from them is the fact that she had a pair of silver-gray wings that show little bits of faded rainbow colors in them.

Some in the village disliked her: such as Mido. However there were some that saw her for what she really was a kind and gental child. Some people like link. He is a tall young man with blond hair and blue eyes he wears a green tunic. He also carries the fabled master sword and a mirror shield.

Today started off like any other day in the forest or so it seemed. Ayla had just woke up from a dream.

The dream started off with Ayla standing in a strange city that she didn't recognize. This place had no signs of day only the constant dark of night. She wondered through the city for what seemed like hours the people here seemed only interested in a game called tetra master. There were tones of other things to see like an auction house, a fountain that stands in the front of the town. But what caught Ayla of guard the most were these strange black things with yellow glowing eyes. After a while she found a sign that read "Treno city of Nobles." Ayla felt a little tired so she looked for a place to rest, and then she found a mansion. She walked in and saw a girl with red hair standing there with a group of other people around her. She wanted to ask the girl where exactly she was and if possible how she could get home. But the girl just looked at her strangely. So Ayla just stood there and listened to what they were saying. Unfortunatlly the room started to spin and the only thing that Ayla could hear before she blacked out was the word heartless. At that moment Ayla woke up and rushed to the sacred forest meadow where she knew that she could find Link and Saria the forest sage.

The city of Treno is under attack by the heartless, and the only ones who can help are Kairi, kuja, zidane and vivi. There are other survivors including other key blade masters from other worlds, but the city of Treno is one of the last safe or nearly safe places from the heartless.

Kairi is a young girl about 16 years old and has red hair about to here shoulders, she blue eyes and wears a black skirt and a dark blue tank top. She wilds a weapon called a key blade witch she has named the promise keeper.

Vivi is a black mage that wears a pointed hat and blue outfit, his eyes glow yellow like the heartless. His weapon is a staff and black magic.

Zidane is a strong athletic man who has dirty blond hair about to his shoulders blue eyes and a tail. He uses two daggers to fight the heartless.

Kuja is a tale man with silver hair and black eyes. His weapon of choice is black magic.

After all of the heartless were gone kuja and zidane came back in to the mansion in Treno where Kairi and Vivi were.

Now that that is done what do we do next? Kuja Asked

We need to find the other key blade masters Kairi said.

First I think we should get some sleep. Zidane stated with a little bit of fatigue in his voice.

Then everyone went upstairs and went to sleep.

That night Kairi had a dream that she was standing in a strange place that she hadn't seen before. This place was green and full of little lights that swirled around everywhere. It seemed to have a strange music that felt like it was coming from everywhere. And in the center of this area it had a huge white symbol in the center of it that had a mark of thee triangles joined together at the tips, but what was strange about this place that it had some sort of entrance high above a stump. And on that stump Kairi saw three figures sitting there. One held a sword and a shield that reflected light. One of the young girls was playing what looked like a flute and the other held a necklace that had a type of bright blue crystal on the end of the chain.

Then the girl with the flute stopped playing.

Kairi was just looking around when she herd a voice in her mind that said_ "Don't be frightened child. You are in the sacred forest meadow, and I know that you are from another world."_

Kairi just stood there and listened to them talk to each other.

Why am I having these strange dreams of other places? Ayla asked with an almost worried look on her face.

Some people can see other worlds and times in their dreams. Saria said.

Something bad may happen very soon and you must be ready. Link said with a kind look at Ayla.

As Kairi heard those words she thought to herself. _Is this place going to be taken by the Heartless just like my island? _As if hearing kairi's thoughts the young girl with the flute looked up and said in a kind soft voice: _You two will meet very soon. _

Kairi stared as she heard those words is her mind. Then the girl with the crystal necklace looked over at her and then kairi woke up with a start.


End file.
